Luigi's Number One
by JMB0123456789
Summary: Please Note: All characters in this story BELONG to Nintendo. I am NOT Nintendo.
1. Info

_**Luigi's Number One**_

This story is a fanfic about MarioLuigi. Even though he's a big pussycat, he's a brave kind hearted sole. In this story, we'll see Luigi in action as he will not save Princess Toadstool (A.K.A. Peach), He'll be saving his bravery too get the girl of his dreams (since Mario has his already). See ya (=


	2. Chapter 1 Luigi gets Lucky

_**Chapter 1**_  
><span>Luigi gets Lucky

Mario and Luigi's time in the Mushroom Kingdom has put Bowser in his place several times. From time and time again, The Mario Brothers have foiled Bowser's plans to rule the kingdom. But sometimes, Luigi gets lonely. One all the Toads are always busy, Two, Mario is always with Princess Toadstool (A.K.A. Peach), and Three, Luigi doesn't have a girlfriend. But the truth is obvious, there is one girl he spends most of his time with, Princess Daisy. He would always do anything for her, because deep down in his heart, he loved her. But the poor coward was way too shy to tell her. Whenever she'd ask Luigi too do something for her, he'd do it, and when he's done, she seems to look at him. She would just space out and just stare, even when he's just being himself. He doesn't know why but to him, he feels he's doing something wrong. But Luigi is about to get the best thing happen in his life.

As Luigi was by himself at the house (because he turned down the Mario Kart invitation), he was cleaning the house when he heard a knock at the door. When he got to the door, a Toad was standing right there with a letter in his hand.  
>"The Princess has asked you to come to the Castle Luigi," the Toad said with a great big smile.<br>Without wasting a moment, he got his overalls on, grabbed the Pultrigust 3000, and left with the Toad. As they were on their way to thee Castle, Luigi asked the Toad.  
>"Hey, Toad, why has the Princess summand ME for?"<br>"I don't know. Ask her when we get there."

A good minute has passed as they were now approaching the Castle. As they entered, they were greeted by all the Toads, the Princess, and even Daisy. They have hung up a 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUIGI' banister. It was Luigi's birthday and it seems no one, but Mario, has forgotten. There was one there who they remember from one of the Kart races. Justin Rover, one out of the five best Kart trophy winners, the fastest kart driver in the whole Mushroom Kingdom. He and Luigi were great friends; so as usual, they hi-fived and then they all partied. When everyone was leaving, Daisy stopped Luigi from leaving, and kissed him. He nearly passed out from that but it was quick.

But she then said," Meet me at the top of the Castle tomorrow night, okay sweetie?"  
>Luigi was too shocked to answer so all she could do was nod. She then headed up the Castle to what Luigi guessed would be the guest room. After all was said and done, Luigi left with Justin and went to the Mario residents. Luigi and Justin then started to talk then Justin went to the guest room and Luigi went to his room and they went to sleep. But they were unaware of the trouble being planned as they slept.<p>

What does Daisy have planned for Luigi? Who is planning what trouble? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 2<br>**_The Night of the First Date


	3. Chapter 2 The Night of the First Date

_**Chapter 2**_  
>The Night of the First Date<span>

Luigi and Justin woke up to Mario coming home and flopping on his bed. Since it was morning, Luigi decided to make breakfast. When Luigi and Justin finished, Luigi cleaned the dishes and Justin left to go race in the Mario Kart World Series. After that, Luigi left breakfast for Mario, packed his tools, and grabbed the Pultrigust 3000 and left to the castle. For a while, Luigi traveled around the Toadstool Kingdom and helped all the Toads in need. He chatted with the Princess, Toadsworth, and even Mail Toad, but then he saw Daisy. He thought it would be a good idea to stay away from her until the big night. So he told Mail Toad about the date and asked if he could lay low at his house, and he agreed. Mail Toad also said that there was a package for him at the house, so, with curiosity, Luigi opened the package when he got to Mail Toads house.

Inside, were a black leather tunic vest with a long-sleeved shirt, a matching pair of black pants, and a top hat with a green lace around it and green bow tie. There was a note inside the package as well. It read,' Luigi, some of the fashion designer Toads heard about the big night, so they made these cloths for you. Go get her, Tiger'. Luigi was grateful for the Toads to do this for him, but it didn't keep him from wondering, how was this night going to end? He looked at the cloths again and saw a bottle of cologne. It, too, had a note on it and it read,' Our fragrance testing Toads recommended this body cologne for you'. So he passed the time by cleaning up Mail Toad's house, vacuuming up all the mail, the blowing the mail back out and in an organized pile. Luigi was skilled with his vacuum. Then he sucked up all the dust and by the time he finished, it was time.

Luigi got dressed in the new cloths and left to the Castle. Weird thing, Mario had a date with Peach that night and accidentally ran in on them.  
>"Hi, Luigi. What are you dressed up for?" Mario asked in confusion.<br>" I'm here on a date with Daisy, by the way where is she?" Luigi asked.  
>" I' think she's on the roof," the Princess replied.<br>Luigi said his thanks and left to the roof. Once he got up there he saw that there was no one to be found. Suddenly, Daisy jumped on Luigi and scared him nearly half to death. He pulled himself together and led Daisy to a set up table with dinner on it. Before Luigi sat down, he sat Daisy down in her chair, and then sat down himself.

They started to eat but Luigi couldn't keep his eyes off Daisy. She had this sparkling dark blue dress with a tiara and a beautiful jade necklace. She, too, noticed this and started to blush as she ate. She thought Luigi was staring at her because she had food on her face or something. She then stopped eating and looked up. As she did this, Luigi quickly pulled his face down, slamming into his food. He looked up at Daisy, and she started laughing, but not to hurt his feelings. So he laughed a little to and went to clean his face. After he came back out he saw Daisy was still eating, so he thought it would be a good idea to go and scare her. But he saw that she was choking on something! Luigi rushed over to her and tried to help her. She then spit up a meatball and was in Luigi's arms. She was shaking, like someone was going to kill her. So instead of a nice romantic dinner, Luigi decided to take Daisy to the guest room.

When Luigi and Daisy get to the bedroom, Daisy kisses Luigi, costing him to almost fall over, but she was still shaking.  
>After the kiss, Daisy asked," Luigi, can you stay here with me? I don't want to sleep alone tonight."<br>Luigi said," Uh, sure Daisy." And with that Luigi lay down with Daisy. She cuddled up very close to him, but she was STILL shaking. Luigi didn't mind as she cuddled with him, but wasn't too comfortable. But she fell asleep in his arms. Then he slipped asleep next to her.

Is Daisy aright? Will she be okay? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_Luigi Saves the Girl


	4. Chapter 3 Luigi Saves the Girl

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>_Luigi Saves the Girl

Luigi woke up to Daisy trying to snuggle closer to him, even though that was quite impossible. He didn't want to wake Daisy up, so he waited. After a while, she woke up to find Luigi asleep, again. So she leaned close to Luigi and kissed him. Immediately, Luigi woke up and fell over, falling off the bed. Daisy giggled as she watched him and Luigi just chuckled. Daisy left to take a shower, as for Luigi, he left to go see some of the Toads. For a while, Luigi was just talking to the Toads, and didn't really have anything else to do. So he went back to the guest room to see if Daisy was done taking her shower.

When Luigi got up there, however, Daisy wasn't in the room, or the shower. He then saw a note that was on the bed. He picked up the note and read it. It said,' If you want your girl back, come to the haunted mansion and midnight, ALONE!'. Signed…by King Boo, the dirtiest Boo of all. Luigi left the note on the bed and raced out of the Castle right away, since it took a while to get to the haunted mansion. But he was scared of King Boo since the last time he tangled with him was at the fake prize mansion he 'won' and met Professor E. Gadd to save his brother from King Boo. He was strong back then, just imagine how strong he could be now!

So, like Luigi guessed, it was night fall by the time he reached the mansion. He slowly opened the door to find Daisy sitting in the middle of the room crying. Without hesitation, he raced into the mansion and grabbed her, but she disappeared, it was a fake. Then the doors shut themselves, locking too. Luigi heard King Boo's laugh with a madness tone.  
>He said, "Come and find me and you shall receive your prize." He thought this was a game, but to Luigi, this was no game.<p>

Now, stuck inside the haunted mansion, Luigi put on his bravest of faces, just to have it scared right off him when a Boo came and stuck his tongue out at him. In an instant, Luigi got mad, and boy did he, and sucked up the Boo using the vacuum. It cried for mercy inside the bag, but Luigi's mind was elsewhere. Luigi then ran from door to door, sucking up any ghost or ghoul he saw. Finally, he found a room where he saw Daisy of the floor again, knowing it was a trick. So Luigi pulled out his flashlight and search the 'Daisy', and then used the Gameboy Horror, which the Professor gave him, and scanned the 'Daisy'.

When no ghost readings were found, Luigi got next to her to find her unconscious. He picked her up and tried for the door, but King Boo was there to give him a piece of his mind. But, in an instant, Luigi sucked him up, not even thinking twice about it. Once that was over, he took the vacuum the Professor and had the ghost's turned into paintings, and left to the Castle. Once back, he lay the unconscious Daisy on the bed and fell asleep in a chair next to her.

Is Daisy okay? Why did King Boo try to take her? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_  
><span>The Paintings<span>


	5. Chapter 4 The Paintings

_**Chapter 4  
><strong>_The Paintings

Luigi awakes up to find himself, yet again, being snuggled by Daisy. 'She is a good snuggler' Luigi thought. So again, Luigi had to wait for Daisy to wake up so, like last time, he fell asleep waiting, but was soon cut short after a while when she yawned and started to wake up. When she awoke, she leaned over to Luigi and gave him a kiss, but instead of flipping out, he kind of blushed and kind of fell over, but not a lot. They got dress and headed down the Castle and to the courtyard.

They mainly just walked around and talked to the Toads. But Luigi had other plans. Luigi was going to the Professor and see why King Boo was after Daisy. When he arrived, however, Professor Gadd wasn't there. So he walked around the Professor's _Ghost Wall of Fame_ to see the entire ghost collection the Luigi caught back for him. He later heard the door open to see a lone Boo enter. He saw him grab the King Boo painting and try to take it to the Ghost into Painting machine, 'or whatever it was called' Luigi thought. Luigi quickly sucked up the Boo and went to the machine and put the Boo in it. It then came out as a nice painting and Luigi put the painting and the King Boo painting and put them back where they belong.

The Professor was there and saw the whole thing.  
>He said," So there was another Boo who kept releasing all of my ghost."<br>"Guess so," Luigi replied.  
>"Well now that ghost won't be releasing my ghosts anymore."<br>"Well that's good. But I needed to ask you a question, Professor."  
>"And what is it?"<br>"Well… I need to release King Boo, and see why he tried to kidnap Daisy."  
>"Uh…Well…"<br>"Please, Professor, I need to know."  
>"Then tell me why."<br>"Uh…" Luigi thought long and hard about that question. He couldn't really think of a reason, but never really had a reason in the first place.  
>"He probably did it to get back at you for placing him in the painting in the first place. Just go home okay. I'm not trying to be rude Luigi, but I think someone is waiting for you. It is pretty late."<br>"Oh, okay." Then Luigi left.

He returned to his home to find Mario gone and Daisy in his bed. She greeted him as he lay down next to her. She gave him a goodnight kiss before she drifted off into a deep slumber. Luigi was up for a little while, still trying to figure out why king boo kidnaped daisy. 'Why. I just can't accept what the Professor said,' Luigi thought. 'I'll find out tomorrow.' Luigi then started to fall asleep.

Will Luigi figure out why King Boo kidnaped Daisy? Find out in  
><em><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_Luigi's Second Chance


End file.
